villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diego
Diego and Armando Mendez, are a secondary antagonists in the videogame Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Are a powerful drug lords and well known philanthropists in Vice City. Diego is the more quiet of the two and predominantly speaks Spanish, while the more charismatic Armando acts as the "face" of the Mendez Cartel, the organization the Mendez Brothers lead. The Vance Crime Family attract the unwanted attention of the Mendez certain death, Lance lies and claims Sergeant Jerry Martinez stole the coke shipment.Brothers when they mistakenly steal a cocaine shipment belonging to them. Vic and Lance are brought before Armando and Diego to explain themselves; faced with The Vance Brothers manage to frame Martinez to prove their claim, with changing his army record and printing Forbes's FBI record with Martinez's picture, but Armando refuses to let them off the hook so easily, forcibly making them "partners" -- although it is clear that the partnership is merely a way for Armando and Diego to use Vic and Lance to do their dirty work and even take the fall for them if necessary. When Vic and Lance retrieve the drugs and money back for them, Armando says they are free to go, but that they must hand over their businesses to them. Vic and Lance refuse to do so and are soon tied up and taken to an area with gas tanks. After Victor bankrupts the Mendez brothers by exploiting Armando's Domestobot to burn his bearer bonds, Armando kidnaps Vic's love interest Louise. After Vic & Lance drive to the Mendez estate to save Louise and Lance is nearly killed. Vic confronts Armando, armed with a flamethrower, in the Mendez's basement. Armando claims that he killed both Louise and Lance. After the ensuing confrontation, Vic kills him. Vic runs into Armando's study to find the dying Louise and the living Lance. In the game's finale, Vic pilots an army attack gunship stolen from Fort Baxter and launches an attack on the Mendez Building. After killing several guards, Vic is shot down and crash lands on the roof of the building, where he infiltrates the office block and chases Diego onto the roof, where Diego and the recently arrived Jerry argue in Spanish. This distracts the two long enough for Vic to kill both in a three way gun battle. Diego Mendez was voiced by Ruben Trujillo and Armando Mendez was voiced by Yul Vazquez. Their names are derived from the Argentine ex-football player Diego Armando Maradona. They usually have two parked Sentinel XJ's in front of their mansion. They have a mansion on Prawn Island, which is turned into a gang safehouse in Vice City. Trivia Probably, Armando Mendez is, along with Catalina and Frank Tenpenny, one of the most evil and cruel character of the GTA series, because after that it will declare war on the Vance brothers, he kidnapped and killed the woman who Vic loved most: Louise, and also tried to kill Vic Vance trying to attack it with a flamethrower. Category:Complete Monster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed villains Category:Main Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Misogynists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Provoker Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses